How it all began
by lisavampqueen
Summary: This is the beginning of the life i now lead, it was never meant to be like this, my life was meant to end ..... Please review and let me know wether its worth me carrying on thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is the beginning of the life I now lead, it was never meant to be like this my life was meant to end.

My name is Lila, I came from a life that was nothing special, we were always struggling to survive my family an i there was never enough for us all to eat. we were always happy with what little we had as long as we were all together. I had the most loving parent a girl could ask for and two younger brothers that always used to annoy me but most of the time i wished it was just me and my parents. We lived in england in a lovely little village, everything there was colourful and flowers grew everywere. I used to love running through the meadows and lying in the tall grass looking at the white fluffy clouds in the sky.

It was in the middle of summer and we were on our way to visit friends of my mother and father, they were like us travellers, the scenery was so beautiful that was passing my window of our old Bedford truck the only thing that was ruining it was the loud banging noise coming from the truck.

We were travelling up an old windy lane not far from our destination when all of a sudden something flashed infrount of the truck, father didn't have enough time to stop so he threw the steering wheel to the right, as he did so the truck made the most unnatural sound and started to tip to the right, I didn't hear or see anything from that moment everything was black and I remember going to a field ( I thought it was a dream but I was wrong) they were all there my family, my dog that had to be put to sleep 2 months previously, my Nan and granddad all of the people we knew that had passed, then I felt it, my body being moved, were was I, what was happening to me.

I woke up in a flash of pain and started screaming, they were there in a flash, hurting my arm with something metal and that was it I knew nothing else, no dreams nothing but blackness.

I finally broke free of the blackness and this time thought that I better take it slow, I did, I was still in pain but not like when I had first woke up I was able to deal with this pain, I came around slowly and opened my eyes, I looked around a white room with a curtain around a bed, no one was here I tried to talk but all that would come out was a horse noise so I cleared my throat and that's when he came in, his name on his coat tag said Dr W Bishop I was in a hospital," Hi your back with us, how are you feeling "he said, I looked around a bit more then asked him were I was, "your at willow hospital, you and your family had a very nasty accident, you were lucky you survived", I started panicking and said to him "I was lucky to survive were are my family", he gave me a sorrowful look an that when I knew I would never see my family again.

That is when i found out that my family never made it, i was overcome with grief, the nurse held me until i stopped shacking and then the Dr asked me did i have any other family, i didnt or so i thought, "We need to ask you some questions about your family" he said very gently, i told him everythink i knew which was not alot but i told him what i knew and then he left, **_what am i going to do now_** i thought to myself, **_were will i go_**, i was only 16 i needed someone to look after me.

I awoke from a very deep sleep to a old lady sitting by my bed, " Hello my dear, im from child services, ive come here to let you know we have found a relative of yours and she is willing to take you in", i was shocked who was this person, mother and father never mentioned any family," who are they" i said in a timid way not knowing wether i would want to live with this person i had no idea ever excisted, " She is your grandmother on your mothers side, are you telling me your mother never told you about your grandmother"she said looking at me concerned, i stared at her for a while in shock and then whispered "No, she told me my grandparent died a long time ago,whats going on, why would she lie about something like that, are you sure shes my grandmother", "oh yes dear she is deffinatly the only family member left and she is looking forward to you going to live with her, she was very upset about your parent, she thinks the best place for you is with her", " i will be back shortly with the information about your grandmother, obviously i will be with you when you meet her, she is coming a long way to be with you, she lives in washington".

I sat there for a very long time thinking why,why would my mother, the one i held closest to my heart do this and why would someone come that far for someone they didnt know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had a fitful sleep that night thinking about all that had happened in my life in only a short time, what was waiting for me the following day was worrying me, what would she be like and why my mother had said she was dead.

I woke quite early before breakfast was being served, I hated toast unfortunately that was all that was on offer, I decided I wasn't hungry, I went to the bathroom to try and wash ( which trust me I needed to do) as I was cleaning my face I looked at my reflection, I was shocked was this poor excuse of a girl really me, I had bruising everywhere and a gash on my forehead, I hope it doesn't scar I thought to myself.

I finished up washing, changed into some clothes the hospital had provided which was just a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt it looked good, plain but good.

The nurse entered my room as I sat on the bed, she told me that the Dr and the lady from children's services would be in soon, I didn't like the feeling that I was getting in my stomach it was fear pure fear what was I scared of nothing could be as bad as what had already come to be but I had the feeling that I was way in over my head and it all had to do with the strange feeling I was getting about Dora morrigan my grandmother.

When they finally came in they started telling me about my grandmother nothing out of the ordinary was said but the nagging in my stomach was still there.

"She will be here tonight and you can meet her and then if everything goes well you will be discharged into her care but only if that is what you want Lila, no one is pushing you to go with her only if you are totally comfortable with it will we let you go" she smiled at me and I smiled back.

What could I say, I couldn't say no, were would I end up probably in care and no way was I going down that road.

Sometime after dinner she arrived, she didn't look that old I was quite surprised, she started to talk and I was in awe, her voice was like little bells chiming in a soft breeze, "Hi Lila I am your grandmother", I answered her back only my voice came out small and weak "Hello", she smiled and her whole face lit up as she hurried across the room and hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

We sat talking for the next three hours about everything and anything, where she lived, what was going to happen next, she wanted me with her and no one else, I felt better knowing I was going to live with someone who wanted me.

Dora lived in Washington in a small town with only 158 people who lived there, it was going to be a very long way from the place I called home.

How was I going to cope, would I have to start a new school and I knew what the answer would be to all of my questions " Yes I would".

I wanted to go with her but there was things that had to be done first like the funeral of my family, grandmother took care of it all it was going to be held the following day in the little church at the bottom of the lane near my home.

That night was excruciating, I was in my house with all the memories of my family, I didn't stop crying till an hour before the funeral and then no more tears would fall.


End file.
